This invention relates to the preparation of poly(arylene sulfide ketone)/poly(arylene sulfide sulfone) block copolymers and the block copolymers thus produced.
Poly(arylene sulfide ketone)s are an important class of engineering thermoplastics. They are of commercial interest for film, fiber, moldings, and composite applications because of their high melting points, which increase their ability to withstand high temperatures, and crystallinity which provides good chemical resistance.
Poly(arylene sulfide sulfone)s are amorphous polymers and exhibit good impact strength, a lower processing temperature, and a high glass transition temperature which increases the temperatures at which the polymer can be used. They are useful in the such areas as electrical components, wire coatings, automotive parts, and the like.
It would be desirable to produce a polymer composition which exhibits the advantages of both poly(arylene sulfide ketone)s and poly(arylene sulfide sulfone)s i.e. heat stability, chemical resistance, crystallinity, high impact strength, reduced processing temperature, and high glass transition temperature.